Hair
by Kitsuru
Summary: [Oneshot] Sasuke Uchiha didn’t DO creepy things. He was a SANE insane power hungry avenger, thank you very much, who just HAPPENED to have thought he had seen an enemy in Sakura’s hair one mission while he was keeping watch. [SasuSaku]


Disclaimer: I do own Naruto… well, technically it's just translated copies of the first fourteen volumes of the manga. But I'm telling you; one day I'll own all of Naruto, and then… the world!

A/N: I have discovered something. I get really, really, _really_ hyper while writing fluff.

Also, Sasuke may be a bit OOC in this. I tried to keep it down to a minimum, but I don't really think I've succeeded as much as I would have liked. You have been warned.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha as his name implied, was an Uchiha. Not only that, but he was the _only_ surviving member of the once-powerful clan—or he _would_ be, once he killed his brother. After all, it was his destiny to avenge the massacre of his family. 

Now, _everyone_ knows that Uchiha's _never_ cowered. Neither did avengers. In fact, the word wasn't in either of their vocabularies. Therefore, Sasuke Uchiha, being both an Uchiha and an avenger, wasn't _actually_ cowering. He was hi—_honing_ his already formidable stealth skills.

_Yeah, that's it. I'm honing my stealth skills._

Also, cowering implied fear. And as both Uchiha's and avengers could _never_ be anything but arrogantly sure of their own ability to win any battle no matter what, he wasn't afraid of anything.

_And even if I was afraid of something, it wouldn't be _her.

So, instead of cowering behind a shelf in the local supermarket in abject terror from the most beautiful girl he had ever met, Sasuke Uchiha was calmly honing his impressive shinobi stealth techniques behind a shelf of hair care products in the local supermarket with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen just a few feet away, who could make his heart pound with the slightest of smiles.

_Wait… that didn't come out right…_

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Kuso!_

"Sakura." Since he hadn't been cowering in fear that she would find him, he didn't need a few moments to recover from getting caught.

Being the intelligent avenging Uchiha that he was, he took them anyway, carefully slipping the product that had drawn him to the store in the first place into his pocket. He then let his eyes take in everything about the girl in front of him; from her muscular and finely shaped legs, to her gorgeous jade eyes, to her charmingly wide forehead, to her bubblegum pink hair.

_Her_ _hair_…

Even someone like him, the number one member of his graduating class, couldn't describe it perfectly. It was so smooth, so soft, so silky…

Of course, he hadn't _pet_ her hair or anything _creepy_ like that.

_That would be more Orochimaru's thing._

Sasuke Uchiha didn't do _creepy_ things. He was a _sane_ less-than-sane power-hungry avenger, thank you very much, who just _happened_ to have thought he had seen an enemy in Sakura's hair one night during a mission while it was his shift to keep watch. Or something.

It wasn't that he hated pink. In fact, he actually thought it was cu—er, _interesting _for a hair color.

_But that was the problem._

Uchiha's did _not_ have _pink hair._ It was… unthinkable! He couldn't revive his clan with her, if his children could possibly end up with pink hair. Especially if they happened to be boys.

_The Uchiha clan would become the laughingstock of Konohagakure—no, of all the shinobi villages! _

_And the dobe would never let me live it down, darn him._

"Sasuke-kun? Daijoubu?"

Sasuke blinked. Then he blinked again. And a third time, just to make sure that Sakura's hand was actually resting on his forehead.

It was. He dropped the bottle he held in shock.

His brain went haywire and started babbling. He couldn't even think of a way to cover it up with something that an avenger or an Uchiha would do in a situation like the one he was in.

_Sakura hand forehead cutely wide forehead girl pink Sakura hand TOUCHING ME Sakura Sakura SAKURA **SAKURA** flying **SAKURA**—Huh?_

He snapped out of it, just in time to hit the store wall. A shelf full of tomatoes toppled over, leaving the avenger _buried _in a landslide his favorite food, which he was—for once—_not_ happy to see. Or taste, since enough of them had burst to completely drench him in tomato juice.

And he was even less happy to see Sakura stalking away, her head held high and her eyes sparking with anger. Not that it really affected him or anything, but he couldn't help but notice how she seemed to float across the floor, even as she stomped on it hard enough to crack the tile.

_She's even more beautiful when she's angry… wait, where's she going?_

"Sakura!"

He didn't _stagger_ to his feet. Crippled people staggered. Injured people staggered. _Drunk_ people staggered. Being who he was, Sasuke didn't even wobble.

The floor came up and hit _him_. Really.

_Ow…_

"Geeze, Sasuke-kun…" He felt a familiar grip, delicate yet strong, haul him to his feet. "I didn't throw you _that_ hard."

"I let you throw me." He muttered halfheartedly, his brain on the verge of mentally babbling again from her touch.

"You didn't and you know it." Sakura retorted, letting him go.

"Hn…" He replied, unable to think of anything else to say, even though she'd removed her hand from his arm. In fact, now his mind was too busy wishing that she'd put it back and wondering where the bottle had gone.

Not that he was her _fanboy_, or something like that! He was in no way, shape, or form like those… those _monsters _that still pursued him to this very day. After all, it wasn't like he obsessed about Sakura every waking moment, like she had done with him during their Academy years.

Just in every waking moment that he wasn't obsessing over killing his brother. And most of the time when he was asleep.

_Darnit… that didn't quite sound right…_

"_**Uchiha Sasuke**_." The ninja froze at the carefully controlled fury in Sakura's voice. "My. _Face_. _**Is**_. UP. _**HERE!**"_

He blinked, and realized what he was staring at.

_Oh,_ that _must be why—_

Sakura left the avenging Uchiha almost exactly as she had found him: Cowering behind a shelf.

With a few… improvements.

Sasuke hadn't entered the supermarket drenched in tomato juice, for one thing. He also hadn't entered it wearing what, in any other person, would pass for a goofy smile.

Oddly enough, he also left the store both empty handed and completely satisfied with his purchase.

* * *

When Sakura got home, she found a bottle of black hair dye in her purse. A little blue sticky note had been slapped on it, portraying three words in a very familiar handwriting. 

_Just in case._

* * *

A/N: This was so much fun to write. It got me over the gloom that a quest, a test, and a quiz (worth one hundred, fifty, and sixty points respectively, which is kind of weird.) 

Reviews make me even happier than writing this did! And when I'm happy, I update faster. So please review!


End file.
